Fun With Free Days
by onewritinggirl
Summary: Some Castle, Ryan, and Esposito shenanigans. Love that summary right? new title to come


**_12th. A little C/E/R bonding time, I guess you could say. Can't you just imagine them pulling this one day? Well I could, so I wrote this. Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: Wouldn't that be cool if I did though?_**

**_Read and Review. : )_**

* * *

><p>"Alright, go over the whole thing one more time. Just to make sure we've got it." Ryan asserted.<p>

"Bro, it's not rocket science." Esposito countered.

"Okay guys, I'll run through it once more, relax." Castle stood up and proceeded to walk around the bullpen and demonstrate the different obstacles set up, in a grand display that would make his mother proud. Ryan and Esposito followed him to the elevator where he stopped at the end of the contraption.

With today being one of the few slow days, or 'paperwork days' as they called it, that Castle had actually hung around for; they set up their own challenge course to pass the time. Taking full advantage of Montgomery's day off, and not being able to be reprimanded for it, they worked the playing field around the entire precinct.

"What time do we have for the elevator?"Castle inquired, as they examined the strategically placed coffee cup on the floor of the elevator.

"Thirty-four seconds to get to the lobby from this level." Esposito offered.

"Including door opening and closing time?" Castle was met with an affirmative nod. "And down the stairs?" He continued.

"Forty-eight seconds." Ryan answered.

"Alright," Castle said clasping his hands together, "positions gentlemen." He commanded, running to the break room, where the starting point was set up; and picked up a golf club on the way as Ryan took his position by the elevator. Esposito grabbed the make-shift checkered flag made up from Ryan's tie and stood next to Captain Montgomery's office. The rest of the officers on that floor had gathered around to watch the production.

"Mark!" Ryan yelled from his post.

"Set." Esposito announced then snapped the tie to signal the start.

Castle took a good, solid yet slow swing as to not put the ball in the air or break anything. Everyone held their breath and watched as the ball worked its way around the floorboards, and bounced off the break room door; effectively rerouting its direction under desks and towards the Captain's office. Esposito motioned to Velasquez who in turn switched on a fan; giving the ball the extra push it needed to work its way around the loop set up of files, pencils, books and whatever else could be found. Rolling back out of the office Esposito pulled the door closed slightly aiming it back towards the middle of the room. This set up continued until it reached the top of the stairwell.

"Stegner." Ryan instructed, leaving her to flip on the final fan that would push it down the staircase.

Castle started the countdown once it hit the first landing. "Fourteen, thirteen, twelve, eleven." The rest of their audience carried on the countdown, while Ryan took the final cue, "three, two, one," and with that hit the lobby button on the elevator before jumping out to follow everyone else down the stairs.

Trying to fit at least fifteen people down a stairwell took a lot more time than they had thought, and they ended up on the ground floor just in time to see the elevator open, and Lanie holding the stairwell door ajar.

"You know, Beckett's going to kill you when she finds out you did this." She chided as they stumbled out, ignoring her protests; and watched in anticipation as it lined up perfectly with the coffee cup.

"Get ready to pay up!" Castle yelled over his shoulder to the spectators.

With everyone's attention on the golf ball. They failed to notice the presence of a certain less than impressed detective. Just as she was about to put a stop the whole charade with the toe of her boot; she turned her head towards the sound of someone calling her voice and saw Castle diving towards her.

Reaching her just in time; he landed with one arm around her leg, almost knocking her off balance, and one hand under her boot. Raising the hand holding her shoe, the ball rolled just under his hand, and arrived at its final destination in the coffee cup.

Beckett laughed in amusement from her spot holding on to the wall, thanks to when Castle had almost barreled her over; when cheering erupted from the crowd. Ryan and Esposito bumped fists as money started being passed around to awaiting hands.

"You know you should think about taking longer lunches more often, there's no one around to be the parental guidance." Castle offered from his position on the floor.

Rolling her eyes in response, she reached down to help Castle up. "Well, I hope you've had your fun, seeing as how I'm not the one who's going to be stuck with extra paperwork tonight!" She answered, emphasizing the last part of her sentence so Ryan and Esposito would catch on, and by the sound of the resounding, 'ah, man' from Ryan, she knew they had.

"Well, technically I'm not a cop, so that punishment does not work on me."

"Don't worry Castle; I've got something special for your brand of punishment." She teased seductively.

"Really?"

"Mhm." She confirmed as she held up a roll of medical tape.

"You wouldn't." He stated disbelievingly, as the realization hit him.

"Indeed, it seems I would; no writing for the rest of the day." She demanded as she grabbed a hold of his hand and tapped up his fingers.

"This is cruel and unusual punishment."

"What are you going to do? Call the cops?" She joked, knowing she had won, and headed upstairs towards the homicide division. Noticing Castle steaming behind her, she yelled back at him

"And don't even think about taking that tape off!"

"Work wife!"

"Nine year-old!" Her voice echoed off the stairs.

Mumbling under his breath he followed her begrudgingly up the stairs, but not before sneaking a good look at her backside as she walked up the steps.

* * *

><p><strong>So I realize now, this is completely irrelevant to anything. But sometimes one shots like these are a nice change of pace, hopefully? You should let me know what you think.<strong>

**Thanks for reading kids,**

**Much Love.**

**-Anna Lee**


End file.
